1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle compartment opening devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device to open a vehicle compartment, such as a trunk, when a person is forcibly confined to the inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times a year individuals are forcibly confined in a vehicle trunk. During the confinement there are numerous opportunities for the individual to escape if the trunk could be opened or a signal to the outside world could be sent indicating a problem. While the prior art addresses the opening of a vehicle compartment such as a trunk by a remote means, the opening of a trunk and transmission of an emergency signal while confined within is new and unique.
Numerous innovations for Anti-Confinement Device have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,628, titled Safety Brake Light for High Profile Vehicle, invented by Rene G. Solis, Jr., a safety brake light for high profile vehicle including a plurality of lights. Two of the lights are secured on opposing sides of a trailer of a high profile vehicle at a level consistent with eye level of passenger vehicles and positioning two of the lights on opposing sides of the high profile vehicle at a level consistent with eye level of trucks and buses.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a safety brake light. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,424, titled Emergency Vehicle Light Bar Assembly, invented by Stephen J. Zeligson an emergency vehicle light bar assembly employs first and second connected substantially horizontal elongated frames mounted transversely across the upper surface of an emergency vehicle. The connecting assembly is such that the second frame may be substantially continuously vertically displaced while maintaining parallel relationship of the frames so that the emergency indicating equipment fixed atop the second frame maintains its operational attitude regardless of the elevation to which the second frame is raised. Reciprocable operation of the connecting assembly may be accomplished by electric, hydraulic, pneumatic or manual drive systems.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an emergency vehicle light bar which is attached to the roof of an emergency vehicle. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,594, titled Add-on Vehicle Safety Light Monitor, invented by Mark E. Burkett an add-on vehicle light monitor includes a light pipe formed of a light coupling transparent material and having an input end and an output end. The light pipe is configured to be supported upon the vehicle body at a position in which the input end is approximate to the to-be-monitored light source and the output end is viewable by the vehicle driver or operator. In one embodiment, an aperture is formed within the vehicle taillight lens to permit the input end to be inserted into the vehicle light assembly. In an alternate embodiment, the input end is fabricated so as to be flush mountable to the light assembly lens without the need for forming an aperture therein.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an add-on vehicle light monitor which consists of a light pipe viewable by the vehicle driver. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,174, titled Vehicle Emergency Light Kit, invented by Edward Busby an emergency rear light kit for temporary installation on the back of a vehicle or trailer provides lights for a vehicle when the vehicle lights fail. The kit has two rear light units that can be easily mounted on the back of a vehicle or trailer, a control box with manual switches to operate indicator, brake and tail lights. An extension cable with plug and socket is provided to suit all lengths of vehicle and trailer.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an emergency rear light kit which provides lights for a vehicle when the vehicle lights fail. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,789, titled Vehicle Safety Light, invented by Frances Romanelli a vehicular warning light mounted in a storage position on a bracket in the interior of the trunk of a motor vehicle. The bracket is attached to the trunk cover. Upon lifting the trunk cover and closing a switch mounted on the dashboard of the vehicle, a flashing red light is activated and a latch retracted to enable the light to pivot to a use position in a substantially vertical plane.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a vehicular warning light which is in the interior of the trunk lid. The patented invention is deployed after lifting the trunk lid and activating a switch on the vehicle dash board. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,047, titled Emergency Vehicle Light, invented by Oliver Burland an emergency vehicle light wherein an elongated plastic globe is secured to an elongated base for mounting atop the vehicle, the globe being generally obround in plan having longitudinally extending sidewalls and hemicylindrical end walls, the sidewalls being equipped with stepped internal ribs to support placards so as to transmit different visual images than from lights within the globe.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an emergency vehicle light which is mounted on the roof of an emergency vehicle. The patented invention lacks the trunk opening feature of the present invention and the in trunk activation capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. D335,359, titled Retractable Emergency Trouble Light for Motor Vehicle, invented by Bryan A. Grubb an ornamental design for a retractable emergency trouble light for a motor vehicle, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D334,820, titled Auxilary Vehicle Emergency Light, invented by Kyung C. Lee an ornamental design for an auxiliary vehicle emergency light, as shown and described.
In U.S. Pat. No. D316,684, titled Emergency Light with Integral Suction Cup for Attachment to Vehicle Window, invented by Peter Bonadonna an ornamental design for an emergency fight with integral suction cup for attachment to a vehicle window, as shown and described.
The above three patented inventions differs from the present invention because the patented inventions are ornamental designs for lights which are mounted external to a vehicle. The patented inventions lacks features that are similar to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for Anti-Confinement Device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.